


My Emerald City

by servecobwebheadaches



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Ryden, Rydon, Seattle, canonical, seattle lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4690793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/servecobwebheadaches/pseuds/servecobwebheadaches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Does that make this our first date?"</p><p>"If you want it to be.  Our first date, on your birthday, in Seattle.  Crazy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Emerald City

**Author's Note:**

> Complete fluff, no angst. Happy Birthday, Ryan Ross, and happy Seattle day!

"Are you off the plane yet?" Brendon's voice is low, and for a moment, Ryan almost feels bad—Brendon must be exhausted at this hour.

"Yeah, well—I, uh, pretty much just stepped off," Ryan says with a little cough.

"Okay, good. I parked already, so should I start walking in? Where can I find you, what's your gate? Or do you want me to wait out here and you can walk outside?" Brendon asks. Ryan should be used to it, how overbearing Brendon can be. Yet Ryan's maybe a little bit drunk, and Brendon's words buzz around Ryan's brain before he can pull them together.

"Um—yeah, just, wait outside. I'll be out in a minute."

Brendon hears the hesitation in Ryan's voice through the phone, over the rain tapping on his windshield. "Do you even know where you're going?" Brendon says, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Not really."

"I'm sitting out at arrivals, probably breaking four laws, so come find me."

"Shit, okay. Why are people even still here?" Ryan huffs, mainly talking to himself.

"Hmm."

"Where do I go? I don't even remember which gate I landed in . . ."

"How drunk are you, babe?" Brendon teases, but Ryan barely hears him.

"I'm not that drunk. Everyone thought I was more drunk than I am," Ryan answers.

"Good, good. Are you hungry?"

Ryan stops walking to look around. "Yeah. Should I stop and get something here?"

"No, I was thinking we could go out."

"Okay." Ryan's eyes light up when he sees signs to arrivals. He follows them, letting Brendon talk to him, describe the rental car and an estimate of where he is compared to Ryan. The signs eventually lead Ryan to an escalator, which is out of order. "You've got to be fucking kidding me," Ryan curses.

"What?"

"The escalator is out of order."

"Oh, okay. We're not in a rush," Brendon says.

Ryan sighs. "I know. I just want to see you."

He finally makes it outside to Brendon, utterly relieved to see him standing outside the rental car. Brendon holds his arms out, pulling Ryan in for a hug and giving him a kiss on his jaw. "Missed you," Brendon says.

"Missed you too." Ryan pecks him on the lips before tossing his bag in the car.

Brendon drives, confidently getting them out of the airport and onto the highway. "Is there anywhere special you wanted to go in Seattle?"

"No, not really. I just want to eat?"

"Okay. I was kind of thinking we could go to that market thing downtown, you know?" Brendon suggests.

"Pike's Place? That would be so cool. I mean, we've never been there."

"Yeah, so that's alright?"

"Of course," Ryan assures.

As they drive closer, they get a full on view of the Seattle skyline in front of the glistening water. "Isn't it breathtaking?" Ryan says, beaming.

"Yeah, it's beautiful."

"I fucking love this city," Ryan claims. "One day, Brendon, one day we could live here. We could leave Vegas and just—have this all the time."

Brendon laughs. "Okay," is all he says. He knows Ryan's kind of drunk and being unrealistic, but why not indulge in Ryan's fantasies?

Once they park the car, they've got a little walk to the market, before they can get inside. It's raining, nothing heavy enough to get them completely drenched before they make it to shelter, but enough to notice. "It's raining in Seattle. How cliche," Brendon says.

There are only a few people around this early in the morning, and Ryan laces his fingers with Brendon's. "It's raining in Seattle. Incredible. But, I love the rain, and I love Seattle, and I love you," Ryan says.

Brendon smiles and lays his head on Ryan's shoulder. "I love you too." Brendon suddenly thinks he should be the more romantic one, because it is Ryan's birthday and Brendon hadn't bought him anything. But that's never how it works, Ryan will always outdo him when it comes to that.

"Hey, Ryan? You wanna kiss in the rain?" Brendon tries, pulling Ryan around to face him.

"And you say that the rain itself is cliche," Ryan says, and he leans in to connect his lips with Brendon's. It's strange, not nearly as dramatic as either of them were expecting. Their lips are cold and wet with raindrops before they collide, and Ryan's hair sticks to Brendon's face. They pull away, giggling quietly. Ryan brushes his hair back in place and Brendon pulls his coat tighter around himself. They wander around inside the market, most things closed. Some vendors are there early to set things up. Windows line one side, and it reveals the water, glimmering with the reflection of the city lights.

Ryan and Brendon end up in the first place they spot that's open. The restaurant has a poster from Sleepless in Seattle on its front windows, and the tables all have a view of the ocean. They both order cups of coffee. "I should probably be sober for the interview, right?" Ryan says.

"If you want to be," Brendon says, quirking up an eyebrow. "Happy birthday, by the way."

"Thanks."

"I didn't buy you anything," Brendon stated.

"All I wanted was you, once I found out you couldn't come to the party, and look what I got?" Ryan said, gesturing towards Brendon.

"I'm glad this all worked out that you could get on that flight. I was kind of worried."

"Why?"

"I didn't want to go to this interview alone," Brendon jokes. Jon or Spencer could have come up to Seattle for the interview, stayed for a couple days before the show, but Ryan had volunteered first. He wasn't going to let anything make him pass up time alone with Brendon.

"What time do we have to be at that interview, anyway?" Ryan asks.

"We need to be there at nine, and right now it's three thirty a.m."

"So the coffee is really a good idea then," Ryan muses. He stares across the table at Brendon, whose eyes are focused outside at the water. "Have we ever really been on a date together?" Ryan says.

Brendon purses his lips, thinking back over the time they'd been together. "No, I don't think so."

"Does that make this our first date?"

"If you want it to be. Our first date, on your birthday, in Seattle. Crazy."

"It's the best birthday you could give me," Ryan says.

Their food comes, and it's their breakfast. "This, right here, is good food," Ryan says, taking another bite of his blueberry-chocolate pancakes. "Thanks for taking me here. You have good taste," he tells Brendon.

Brendon shrugs. "In men."

Ryan can't help but to roll his eyes affectionately. "Here," Ryan says, picking a chocolate covered blueberry off his plate, "I know you don't really eat chocolate, but try this." He brings his fingers to Brendon's mouth and carefully pushes the berry past Brendon's lips.

"Ooh," Brendon says, "that is good." Brendon reaches across the table and steals a bite from Ryan's portion, and Ryan does the same to Brendon's, until eventually they're just sharing the food between them. They order more coffee after they finish their meal. Ryan thoughtfully looks out the window, at the rain hitting the glass and distorting the view of the water. He glances at Brendon every few moments, who's adding more sugar to his coffee. "What'cha thinking about?" Brendon asks.

"You," Ryan says.

"Yeah? Well, I'm thinking about you, too."

"Funny how that works when we're sitting across from each other." Ryan studies Brendon's features for a few seconds, then gazes back out the window.

Brendon tugs up the collar of his coat. "We've got four hours until the interview, and I can't sleep right after I eat, so what do you think we should do?" Brendon plays. Ryan looks at him and bites his lip. "You know," Brendon says, dropping his voice, seductive, "we could go back to the hotel and—"

"We should write a song," Ryan says.

Brendon tries not to visibly deflate. "About what?" Brendon inquires.

"About tonight." Brendon does have to admit that even though he had other plans for his time with Ryan, a song about them would be amazing, especially if Ryan was suggesting it.

They stand up, and before walking out, Ryan wraps an arm around Brendon's waist and kisses his neck a couple times while nobody's watching. "Later, okay?" Ryan murmurs in Brendon ear. "Later, I promise, I'll do anything you want. Just get through the day, alright?" He gives Brendon a firm kiss on the lips before whisking him back outside, into the steady rain.


End file.
